2014.06.16 - Team Genesis 3
Westchester Farther up the island, New York gives way to Westchester County. The buildings have faded up here and been replaced by thick forest on either side of a lonely 2 lane highway that leads into Salem Center. This quiet little community of modest houses and generous green space barely qualifies as a town. The surrounding countryside holds both agricultural lands and private estates. The north shore of beautiful Breakstone Lake is accessible from Salem Center. Mansion There is a huge mansion that is located via a private road that stretches several miles away from Interstate 57. The mansion is four stories tall and is equipped with a helipad and a small runway. There are a small group of visible armed security officers that can be seen guarding the mansion. Moving stealthily but quickly through the grounds the dark silhouette of The Crimson Shadow approaches using the shadows to the best of his ability. He approaches his fellow teammates eyeing each his green eyes and masked lower face before nodding to each in turn." Good eve gentlemen I The Crimson Shadow have arrived." Well, he's not as obvious as Volstagg, but he's nowhere near as stealthy as the Crimson Shadow. Still...Jeremy gets to where they're meeting up without making any major flubs in the stealth department. Lots of broken twigs and stuff, but he's short, so there's always lots of places to hide. "Um...um...sorry, I'm not late, am I?" he asks, quietly, as he approaches the others, crouched low. "I made it as fast as I could..." After the rest of his teammates, he does a quick head account and takes a deep breathe. Before he begins to speak, he deeps his head to his teammates. "Thank you, for joining me in helping me get justice for Mister-Night-Train. Umoja takes a deep breathe and says, "I have exhausted most of my underworld resources to get Master Pandenioum and the Wrecking Crew to appear at this mansion today. I also believe that the people behind them will also appear today too." Umoja says, "The plan in very simple. I will take take down any Mandroids and other flying threats we might encounter, Lion of Asgard, your job is to carve your way Master Pandamomium and shut him down." Umoja points to Jeremy and Mittasiurie, you need to help clear him a path by attacking the demons that he summons. Umoja taps his foot on the ground a few times, "I am 85 percent certain if we move swiftly, the Wrecking Crew will be brought in when the battle is turning towards ourside. Umoja smirks, "When they arrive, Volstagg and Mitt on the Wrecker and I will take the rest with Jeremy by my side. Any questions? Volstagg nods as he is given instruction, "I am honored to be hte point of your spear." he then makes sure he is ready to go. He looks over the other and greets them with, "Met met again good fellows." The Crimson Shadow shake his head no in answer to any further question as his eyes take on a deadly intent." I have no questions I only intend to make these demon crave the hell they came from by the time I'm done with them and as for the Wrecking Crew they are the ones going to get wrecked this eve." Jeremy takes a deep breath, a nervous look coming to his eyes, though he tries to push it back. "I-I think...I'm okay, yeah. Are you sure we can..." He looks at Volstagg, then at Mittasurie, then at Umoja. Well...all of them seem capable, anyway. "I'll...try not to let you down." "I know you will not let the team down." Umoja flies in the air as the helicopter from the mansion takes back off., "Wait for my signal." Umoja flies towards the helicopter and tells the pilot to jump. Umoja takes the helicopter and throws it back down to the gate causing a small explosion and sending the security guards in a quick retreat. As the security guards retreat, dozens of Mandroids appears and take off like a swarm of hornets towards Umoja. Several moments after that Master Pandemonium appears from the mansion. He has summon a small amount of demons for protection after he enters the grounds of the mansion. Volstagg considers that the signal. Once he see Master Pandemonium appear and te demons summoned he bellows out a battle cry and charges toward him. He covers the ground quickly for a man his siiz sword drawn and ready for action. Mittasurie Watches keenly as he takes the gate being smashed as the signal as well. His back stern his arms outstretched as his blades appear in both of his hands. He charges the on coming demons moving at extreme speeds hoping to out pace Volstagg to the demons first. If he does he will jump to the and let loose a stream fire hot enough to melt steel hoping to burn a clear path through the demons to Volstagg goal." Burn you Demon for hurting my ally." "Ohh...I-I hope I'm ready for this..." Jeremy says, hesitating for a moment...but then, with his own attempt at a battle cry (notably less impressive), he charges into the fight after Volstagg. A blue nimbus of light surrounds him, and he runs past Mittasurie's fire, reaching out one hand to gather up some of the heat energy--then points a hand to fire some at a demon approaching Volstagg. Another one jumps at the boy from the side, but when its fist makes contact with the light, it seems to stop almost dead, making contact with his face with just a light tap. Jeremy still jumps back from the light hit, a worried expression on his face...but that doesn't stop him from returning fire, aiming a kinetic blast to return the demon's own punching strength to its gut. Cinqué goes full Kryptonian against the Mandroid; even though, he cannot match their speed flying in the air, they cannot match his super speed. He pulls out his pistols and begins to fire as their approach, thinning their ranks like an eighties video games. When they get closer, Umoja pulls out his knives and calls on his coms to the remaining MAndroids, "Surrender, and be...."Before he can finished, he is fired upon sending him crashing to the ground. The assume another attack formation and follow him to the ground in attempt to finish him off. The kinetic energy blast sends the demon flying as does Mitt's attack burning down demons as Volstagg approaches. The sight of the lion charing causes Master Pandemonium to generate more demons to protect him. " Despite the stalwart efforts of his comrades the demons do slow them down as the flashing blade of Volstagg starts to take it toll on the demons to the front of him. the scare some hit as well but where his blade cuts them down their claws meere score his skin but do little in the way of lasting damage. The Crimson Shadow lands to the ground but not before setting himself into a tail sping bringing out his foot blade and using it like a tip of a top he spins at dizzing speeds cutting through demon right and left like they were paper till he finally begins to stop he gains his barings and prepares for the next assault. Somewhere deep inside the mansion, two men with glowing eyes look at the camera inside stare intently at the video screen. One of them calmly states, "It seems that this entire meeting has been a trap. The other replies and says. "You see that I was prepared for a trap? Our allies will make sure we survived this day. An ethereal female voice quickly responds, "But a price will be paid. Jeremy is progressing slowly...forced to dodge some of the hits, knowing that these things can just about break through his shield--and in fact, some look like they could do enough to still land a solid hit or two--he's not able to build as much power as he otherwise could. Still, he does his best to support Volstagg, landing a few kinetic shots on the demons near the warrior. As Umoja falls, he whirls in that direction, crying out. "Doctor!" He sends a blast at the mandroids...before he's tackled by a demon with just enough strength to actually bring him down to the ground. Others pile on the kid, trying to bash away at him, though most of their blows seem to just /stop/ as they hit the light...but some, clearly, are getting through with just enough force to hurt. "Get...get off!" Like wheat cut by a thresher, the demons in front of volstagg fall beneath the assault from the Liona of Asgard. He starts to sing out an old battle song in a language most likely unknown to those present but the spirit it invokes transcends language as he moves forwards towards his goal. Mittasurie Eyes fill with rage as he hears Jeremy be over taken. He charge towards the demon as they tackle his ally. Using the speed of his movement he makes his swords disappear then soon as his hand are free his sling shots 8 shuriken into the back of the heads of the demons killing them instantly freeing Jeremy." You heard my friend get the hell off!!" Jeremy groans a bit, working his way out from under the pile of now-dead demons, and shivers at the sight. He's suffered a few bruises from that, and there's a few tears in his clothes and cuts in the skin beneath. His eyes water, but he manages to stand. "Th...thanks..." he manages, to Mittasurie, trying not to lose it at the thought of the dead things lying all around by this point. They're monsters...they're monsters, so...it's okay, right? Isn't it? That's what he's trying to tell himself, anyway. "What...what's...what do I..." Jeremy casts his eyes about, a bit of panic coming to them, but finally spots Volstagg again. He's so close...so close...if he can get there it'll be over, right? Jeremy raises his hands, and shuts his eyes, firing kinetic blasts blind into the masses of demons as tears trickle down. He's holding back. He's not taken a life yet, and he doesn't intend to now, even if they're some kind of evil monster or spiritual being. But...maybe it'll still be enough to get Volstagg there. There's enough demons around that even firing blind he's hitting /something/ most of the time. Somewhere deep inside the mansion, two men with glowing eyes look at the camera inside stare intently at the video screen. One of them calmly states, "It seems that this entire meeting has been a trap. The other replies and says. "You see that I was prepared for a trap? Our allies will make sure we survived this day. An ethereal female voice quickly responds, "But a price will be paid. Outside of the mansion, Umoja's healing factor is kicking as the Mandroids land to finished him off. Jeremy's blast allow Umoja enough time to clear his head, and the Mandroid's mistake of actually landing allows him to use his full superspeed and dexterity to his advantage. Before they know what happen he is already several yards behind, and has taking over Mitt's duties by helping to clear a path for Volstagg by lifting one demon in the air and launching him back into several other demons with one hand ,and with his other hand he holds his remote detonator in the air. The benefits of superspeed allows you to put bombs on anyone you want and move out of the way before, they even they have been tagged. Umoja pressed down on the denotator as he says, "I gave you the chance to surrender." An EM pulse resonates through all of the Mandroids armor leaving the mercs trapped inside their armor. Master Pandemonium cannot see what has happen to the Mandroids because he doesn't generate more demons as Volstagg gets closer. As volstag get closer, the large Asgardian leaps toward Master P, hoping ot clear the remaining demons between him and his target and to uses his size to land a blow on Master Pandemonium. As the demons fall The Crimson Shadow turns and runs in the direction of Master Pandemonium and Volstagg seeing that any left over demon that block his path run into his resummoned swords. Once with in reach Mittusurie stops and focuses aiming to bring dark tendrils up from the ground to hold Master Pandemonium in place for no escape from The Lion's attack. Blast after blast comes from Jeremy's hands as he blind-fires into the crowd of demons. One of the few benefits of taking a beating from a bunch of demons, for someone like him...he gathered up a /lot/ of power there, and he's got a pretty good energy store to use up now. "Please...please stop this!" he cries out. "Please surrender! Please!" Master Pandemonium's left arm rises to block the incoming strikes from Volstagg's blow; in fact, his left arm turns into the demon and is nearly cut in halve. His right arm turns into another demon and goes to work at freeing Master Pandemonium from the black tendrils. An armless Master Pandemonium calls out, "Surely, I have fulfilled my part of the deal. My death serves no one. The female ethereal voice is heard across the battlefield and says, "Agreed, you have done way, but saving you from your death will keep you in our debt. In your mind's eye, you will see a location to one of missing soul fragments. You are finished here. Green smoke engulfs Master Pandemonium and covers the battlefield, when the smoke disappears, The Wrecking Crew is standing in the middle of the field. Inside of the mansion, one of the men with the glowing eyes is screaming, "What have you done?! Why didn't you just heal him so he could make more demons. The other man with the glowing eyes looks at his counterpart and says, "Because that was not part of the deal that I made with our friend here. Umoja and his team knows our movements and so I decided we had to either kill him which we failed miserably, or go into hiding, but he has continued to hunt us down for the death of his friend, and if we kill him, he has not gathered a group of allies that would hunt us down and disrupt our lives. His friends are god, cosmic beings, vampires, mercenaries, etc. "This is not a life I want to live, so I decided that I needed a new plan and a new ally..... Wrecker holds his crowbar and slaps it in his hands, "This has got to be some feckin joke. You think you can stop us!" Umoja eyes the group, "Mitt and Volstagg take out the Wrecker, Jeremy keep the rest from overwhelm with their attacks, and I will handle the rest. Volstagg is a touch confused by the sight of his foe disappearing and then he harumphs, "that was hardly sporting." he then looks over at the Wrecking Crew and smiles, "So it seems you seek a worthy foe, you will not find the Lion of Olympus lacking." He then moves to confront the man with the crowbar, his magical Asgardian sword ready to be tested and against the Wrecker's crowbar that bears enchantments from the Norn Queen. Mittasurie Moves further into the battle field as he watches Master Pandemonium dissapear only to be replaced by the Wreckers. He teleports behind them using the shadow's as cover aiming a switch leg sweep to the furthest Wrecker hoping to cause a domino effect sending one wrecker into the other as Volstagg does his frontal attack. It's not over. Jeremy was seriously hoping that Umoja hadn't been right about what was going to happen, because, well...he hasn't faced /real/ supervillains much at all. In his memory, anyway. Which isn't great. Still...he has to. He doesn't have a choice. Opening his eyes at last, wiping away the water that threatens to fall as tears, he steps forward. "I-I'll do my best, Doctor Umoja...but be really careful, okay? I-I'm not sure how good this'll work against somethin' like them!" He concentrates, and the blue nimbus glows brighter for a moment...before it expands, forming into a sphere of blue light 10 yards in radius, centered on Jeremy. Focusing to keep it up, he tries to keep most of the fight within it as much as he can. ' That voice, though...Jeremy can't shake the feeling he heard it somewhere before. But where? A dark place, a really sad night...his eyes widen. "The sewers...it's the voice from the sewers!" "I am thinking that your powers combine with mine or enough to keep me unharmed." Umoja winks at Jeremy, "You are hero, and I know you will not let me be harm." As Mittasure does his leg sweep against Piledriver only for the superhuman durable to shrug it off and to start to pull back his massive hands to punch Mittasure. Umoja grabs the Pile drivers fist and flips him over into the ground and repeats his orders to Mittsaure on the comlink, "Combine you attacks with Volstagg against the person with the crowbar.Your powers with Volstagg will be enough to overcome him. The Bulldozer takes this temporarily distraction as the perfect time to ram his head in the direction of Umoja. The energy absorption takes the full force of the attack, but by the time Bulldozer's head reaches Umoja, Umoja has enough time to get a clinch on Bulldozer and hits with a bunch of Muy Thai knees. Bulldozer is sneaking up behind him swinging his wrecking ball. Sparks fly as sword meets crowbar and neither gives way. The Wrecker has the advantage in brute force but volstagg is the more experiences fights and after a quick exchange, the Lion of Asgard is able ot knock the crowbar from the Wreckers hands and then he uses his mass ot shove the wrecker back off balances and perfectly set up for Mittasaure. As his legs sweep failed the last this time Mittasurie rolls to the side and pounces into the air. Charging his dark sword with energy of darkness he swings it down into the chest of The Wrecker it hits full on knocking The Wrecker full on and hastening his decent backwards from Volstaggs attack and hopefully knocking the wind out of him. It's clearly pushing Jeremy's absorption abilities to keep these guys from hurting anyone, and he's not able to absorb the full force of every attack. His abilities are weaker against actual physical impact--kinetic force imparted by actual objects--and pushing it to an area shield has weakened them even further. Still, he's helping dampen the force of the blows enough to help his already durable or armored allies...and he's gathering a lot of energy from absorbing these powerful blows. Almost too much...he can actually /feel/ the level of power he's taking in, streaming through him, and blue light streams along his body, whipping this way and that, wildly. "It...it hurts..." he says, stumbling. "I...there's too much...I..." His eyes widen, as he gets a flash of something, and a look of horror comes to his face. "No!" He whips his hands forward, firing a blast more out of instinct than tactics--a bright blue blast of energy intense enough to almost look /solid/, which takes Thunderball in the side, knocking him flying away from Umoja. Better...that feels better! He just has to spend the energy...and there's a lot of targets. He raises his hands, keeping the shield up but firing off blast after blast--some at the members of the Wrecking Crew fighting him and Umoja, others at no place in particular. He has too much energy...he's got to burn it off, and somehow he knows he's got to do it /fast/. "I don't understand. What do you mean you find a new ally without my permission." The other man snorts, "I cannot believe I have been on this planet with you for all these millennium, and you are still this dumb. Our friend here needs to grow stronger, and since our species are immune to a lot of magic when we are in our natural form I have promise her that I will design her a way to bring all of the our kind to this plane for her to drain their souls. "That is absurd! We cannot ....The other man with the glowing eyes pulls out a device fires a red beam that hits the other man. The man's eye turn bright green as he falls to the floor. The female with the ethereal voice surrounds him in mist form, and says. "Your sacrifice will not be in vain. The man with the glowing eyes smirks, "It is not absurd. She just needs one of our body that has been weakened by this device. He drops the device on the floor and stomps it several times with his feet and then pulls out a plasma pistol and shoots it for good measure. The body of the man dissolves into green mists then it is transformed into a beautiful woman with brunette hair and azul eyes. "It is good to have a body again." She looks at the destroy device, "You are clever little creature. I look forward to finished our business when we meet again. The woman disappears in puff of red mists. The man with glowing eyes pulls out a cellphone, "Begin Project Omega. No, I will not be in contact with you for awhile. I need to finish this act. He hangs up the phone and calls the police, "Hello, I am the person behind the murder of Mister Nightrain and countless others. Outside the mansion, Volstagg sends Wrecker backwards, because warrior beats a thug any day when it come to melee fighting. Before Wrecker can summon his crowbar back to him, he is put down by Mitt's attack. Wrecker looks at the two heroes pondering his next move. Jeremy's blasts slammed into Thunderball once knocking him down, and then another time knocking him out. Bulldozer's noze is broken by Umoja's knee, then he is completely knocked out. Piledriver gets the worse of it, because he receives a spinning punch at the same time as one of Jeremy's blast hit him. Wrecker looks over at his crew and growls, "Schmucks, bunch of freakin losers." Volstagg smiles to Wrecker, It seems your allies have abandoned oyu and two of your compatriots have fallen, now might be a good time to cede the feild ot us." He then smiles and starts to advance on the man doing his best ot look imposing and mighty. Dark tendrils wrap around the feet legs arms of The Wrecker as more begin to wrap around his mouth and nose. Mitt's green eyes look deep into The Wreckers with a imposing intent." I suggest you take his advise thug before things get darker out here if you get my drift." Jeremy stumbles again, falling to his knees, and lets out a last couple of blasts to his sides, aimed at nothing, as the energy streaming through him finally subsides. The shield is still up, though it flickers a bit, but Jeremy's clearly at the edge of exhaustion...and something's not right with him, either. It's subtle, but the boy appears to be partially transparent. "Doctor...Umoja...I-I can't...I can't...you guys gotta end this, fast..." He braces himself with his hands, keeping himself kneeling so he doesn't fall entirely, and stares with worry at his partially transparent hands. . o (It's been a long time...I-I hoped it had stopped, but...) The fighting is indeed over as Wrecker heeds the advice of Volstagg and Mittasurie. Umoja looks down at the unconscious Piledriver until Jeremy's voice draws attention, "Jeremy! Your turning invisible." Umoja says, "What can we do?" The police arrive on the scenes. The man with the glowing eyes comes out of the mansion and walks right into police custody. He lowers his head and spits in the ground in the direction of the heroes. "Tean: Genesis.. What does that ever mean?" Somewhere in the countless netherworld, the brunette and azul eyed woman says, "I am now can completely manipulate the spiritual and physical world to my fullest abilities, and found a way to secure a spiritual source of energy that will increase our power enough to to never before seen levels. As she kisses the person, she is speaking to on the cheek,she continues to speak, "I think I will call myself, Lady Anti-Divine. I really hate those ancient names. So what do you think of my accomplishments? The demon Mammon grins, "It is a good start." Volstagg steps forward to talk to the cops though he is likely not the person to be doing it, "Well it means we are heros... he inhales deeply like he is preparing to go on for a bit but also gives someone, any one really the chance to take over. With the fight over, Jeremy is able to let down his shield, breathing a sigh of relief. The transparency remains, though, and he looks up at Umoja, trying to look more assured than he really is. "I-It...it passes...eventually. I think...it's when I do too much, but I don't really know..." He shakes his head a little, and carefully gets to his feet, more than a little unsteady. "It's over, right? If it's over...I'll be okay, if I can just, um, rest for a while. I think." Mittasurie Narrows his eyes at the mysterious man"Genesis is a renewal a new start villain. Meaning a team of heroes ready to take you out plain and simple for you." Cinqué nods his to Jeremy and says, "Okay, let me know if you need a lift back to the club." Umoja flies over to man with the glowing eyes, "You killed a friend of mine and I don't know how, but I will find a way to send you back to our kind for their judgment too. The man with the glowing eyes and says, "Our kind,...we are not the same kind. You are a pathetic attempt to right a mistake. Now, you are just an abomination. Do not think this over. My reach is long and have all the time in the universe to plan for you and your demise. Umoja folds his arms across his chest, "Plot as long as you can, and reach as far as you want." Umoja flies to stand by his team to allow the police take the man away before he continues to speak again, "My team will be ready to stop you every time." "We will stand ready to fight you where ever you strike." Volstagg vows to he demon. He ten says, "You will know rest, fix no succor in any location." he steps forward. Category:Log